


Reibert Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Series: The Voice of Flowers [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reibert - Freeform, Reibert Week, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 - Dance With Me (AU The Voice of Flowers).<br/>2 - Royalty / 4 - Uniform (AU Human Just Like You).<br/>3 - Wounded (Bonnie and Clyde AU).<br/>5 - Worship.<br/>6 - Fantasy.<br/>7 - Stronger Together (Canon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With Me

It was the middle of the night, but they weren’t sleeping, giggling instead as they talked about childhood stories, cuddled against each other in the dark. Bertholdt felt warm against Reiner, his hands splayed across his stomach, Reiner’s arms around his waist.

“What so you’re telling me you learnt how to dance?” Bertholdt whispered, and Reiner nodded.  
“I’ve got an idea”, Reiner said, switching on the lamp. “C’mon”, he added, getting out of bed, and he was only wearing his boxers and Bertholdt blushed – they had been together for a while now, but it didn’t change the fact that he blushed every time he caught himself eyeing Reiner.

He followed him, grabbing his hand as they walked through their home, his t-shirt – Reiner’s, to be exact – floating around him.

“Where are we going? It’s three in the morning, Reiner, and we’re in our underwear.”

Reiner stopped in the kitchen, switched on the radio and turned to face Bertholdt with a smile.

“Dance with me”, he asked in a soft tone, pulling him into his arms.

Bertholdt snuggled up to him, his head in his neck, nuzzling his skin. He sighed as the music rolled over his skin, Reiner’s arms holding him tightly as they slow danced in the kitchen. The night was calm and there was no one else but them, dancing around. Reiner pressed a kiss to his exposed shoulder, his breath hot against his skin as he murmured in his ear:

“I love you, Bert.”


	2. Royalty / Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are heavy spoilers to _Human Just Like You_ so... you've been warned.

Bertholdt let his head thump loudly against his desk. Being a king was exhausting. Why again had he accepted?

“You accepted because you’re a good man who knows his duty”, a voice said gently above him.

He rose his head slightly: Reiner was looming over him, with a smile and a welcomed cup of coffee. He was still wearing his uniform, and Bertholdt’s heart swelled in his chest. Reiner truly had the looks of a king. He was certain he would be the best monarch ever, just as he was the best mate he could have had. Reiner skirted the desk, pulled out Bertholdt’s chair and kneeled beside him, pulling him in his arms.

“You’re doing an amazing work, Bert. None of us were prepared to be kings, but you handle it really well.” He cupped his face. “I’m so proud of you”, he murmured, a tinge of an Alpha’s tone in his voice, and Bertholdt melted.  
“You look beautiful in your uniform”, Berthold said, his hands roaming over the royal blue fabric. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d believe you’re an Alpha.”

Reiner smiled and pressed his lips against his.

“Well maybe I can be _your_ Alpha”, he purred, settling his hands on his hips.

Bertholdt gasped, instinctively reacting to his mate. He grasped his uniform and pulled him closer, parting his legs to make room for him. He could feel Reiner’s gloved hands sliding up his thighs, gentle and strong, and the Alpha scent emanating from him. He had probably spent his afternoon with a bunch of Omegas, triggering his body to react as an Alpha – and now he needed him, he wanted him.

“We haven’t had a second to ourselves since we accepted the crown”, Reiner murmured. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too”, Bertholdt answered, looping his arms around Reiner’s neck. “How about you go and lock the door? I think we can take a pause without getting yelled at.”

Reiner nodded and stood up, locking the huge door to Bertholdt’s office before starting to take off his uniform jacket.

“Keep it on, Reiner”, Bertholdt said.  
“My uniform?”  
“Yes. I love seeing you in it”, Bertholdt murmured, sliding off his own jacket. He stood up and walked to his mate, his hands on his shoulders. “I like the idea of having a king for me.” He leaned in, brushing his lips against his ear. “The idea of having a king on his knees for me.”

Reiner smiled.

“You know what? Let’s get back to our room. I want to take care of you properly”, he said, lifting Bertholdt up in his arms and walking to the door. “After all, aren’t we supposed to produce an heir to the throne?”  
“Maybe you’re taking your duty a bit too seriously”, Bertholdt joked.

He leaned in to kiss his mate, and rested his head on his shoulder. Being together was, after all, what mattered the most.


	3. Wounded

Reiner felt tears dripping down his cheeks. It didn’t matter. His whole world had stopped turning now. He held Bertholdt’s body closer, settling his head against his chest. His hand gently stroked the dark hair brushing his skin. Bertholdt’s eyes were closed, and he knew he would never open them again.

“I’m sorry”, he murmured, rocking his lover’s body, “I’m so sorry Bert.”

He sniffled, straining when he heard the sound of steps not so far from him. They had shot Bert. They would pay.

“Just wait for me, okay? I’ll be back in no time”, he whispered, his lips brushing Bertholdt’s temple. “I love you.”

Pressing a hand against his wound – he had been shot to the stomach, and he would not survive it, he knew it – he stood up and grabbed the gun Bertholdt had dropped when he collapsed.

His features distorted by grief and anger, he sprung out of his hiding place and shot, until the barrel sounded empty. He knew that criminals like them couldn’t be forgiven. But Bertholdt didn’t deserve it. He never did anything to deserve this.

“Why?” Reiner cried out, spitting out blood as a bullet found its way to his body. “Why?” he murmured once more, collapsing, as everything faded to black.

 

_\- And if you want, you can be my Bonny, and I can be your Clyde._  
\- This cannot end well.  
\- But the story is worth telling. 


	4. Worship

He was said to be a cruel divinity of war. Ruthless, violent, blood-thirsty. He was feared and worshipped. They brought presents and sacrifices at the bottom of his mountain, in his temple. They didn’t dare to rise their eyes to the top of his mountain, where he was said to live. They lived in fear of him.

He had lived for centuries in his remote mountains, observing those foolish humans serving him when he never asked that. How come they thought of him as a war god? He didn’t know. Legends tended to be passed for generations and slowly changed. And now he was a warrior god. It didn’t really matter.

It didn’t matter, until one day, when humans brought him a new present. A young man, supposedly a skilled warrior. He didn’t really know, but this young man was all tied up and they intended to sacrifice him. Seething in anger, and for the first time in centuries, Reiner left his sacred mountain and appeared in his temple.

“Stop”, he said, and his voice rang loudly.

They all froze, staring at him and at his god-like attitude. Whispering about his height and muscles and terrifying appearance. He was a titan compared to them.

“I accept your present and I will grant you your request. Now, leave!” he said, and they all nodded, dropping the man there before disappearing.

Reiner freed the young man from his bonds and helped him stand up. He didn’t need those sacrifices.

“Are you alright?” he simply asked, a hand on his cheek, a warm smile on his lips.  
“Y-Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord”, the young man said, avoiding his gaze.  
“Look at me, young man”, he said gently.

And the young warrior rose his eyes – they were forest green and piercing – to meet his gaze. Reiner gently patted his cheek, before moving around to put some order back in his temple. 

“Those humans”, he grumbled, throwing out nasty-smelling sacrifices and weapons. “I don’t need those things.”  
“H-How shall I serve you, my Lord?” the young man stuttered.  
“Get rid of all those symbols of war! I’m not a god of war, for all it matters!”

The young man’s eyes widened.

“You- You’re not?”  
“I’ve never been; I don’t know how you humans came up with that idea. It didn’t matter until you all suddenly decided I needed a human sacrifice!”  
“I’m sorry, my Lord”, the young warrior said, dropping to his knees and lowering his head. “How shall we call you, my Lord?”  
“Reiner is perfectly fine”, he said, turning to watch the boy. “Raise your head, kid. I don’t need all those things.” He sat down on his altar and watched him. “Tell me, what is your name?”  
“Bertholdt, my Lord.”  
“Well then, Bertholdt, do you have any idea what I’m ruling on? I am a god, that’s for sure, but not for war.”  
“I am sorry, my Lord. I don’t know, my Lord.”  
“Come here.”

Bertholdt came closer, his head respectfully bent.

“Bertholdt, tell me, do you see any bloodlust in my eyes?” Reiner asked.

Bertholdt looked attentively, slowly relaxing as he stared into the god’s eyes. He finally shook his head.

“No, my Lord.”  
“Then what do you see?”  
“Passion, my Lord.”  
“That’s it.” Reiner nodded. “You found out. I am the god of unconditional love, of passion and lust, of desire and jealousy. I am the one you pray when you have a crush on someone, and the one you pray when you cry at night because your sweetheart rejected you.” He extended a hand, his thumb rubbing Bertholdt’s cheek. “I’m not a god of war, far from it.”

He slowly slid down the altar to kneel in front of Bertholdt, staring into his eyes.

“Tell me boy, do you want to be my priest? Would you be ready to serve me and help humans know me again?” He smiled gently, his hands brushing his skin. “I can give you endless pleasures and unconditional love.”  
“I’m not a warrior”, Bertholdt said, and his voice broke as he nodded, tears streaming down his face. “I’ll be your priest.”


	5. Fantasy

Reiner made sure no one saw him as he left the village. He had his weapons with him, and he was as silent as he could be when he entered the forest. It was said to be an elvish forest, though no one had seen them. But no one ever saw them, because they didn’t want to be seen. However, intruders were quickly driven away by the forest.  
But Reiner knew it was not everything. He picked up his pace, now running through the sleeping forest until he arrived to its core: the majestic oak. It was a centuries old oak which protected the forest. Bowing his head, he put his weapons down between the roots.

“So you came”, a voice said in a rustle behind him, and he turned to look at them.  
“I did”, he confirmed, taking a few steps forward. “I missed you, Bertholdt. A cycle is too damn long.”

Bertholdt smiled. He was a hamadryade, the spirit of a cypress, with dark hair and forest-green eyes. And he was painfully beautiful. Reiner felt his heart pang in his chest as he watched the young man walk closer.

“I waited for you”, he murmured, and the forest seemed to held its breath. “Do you still want to go through with it?”  
“I do”, Reiner answered.

Bertholdt nodded and a rough, gentle voice came from the oak.

“Then take off your clothes, young man. If you are to become one of us, you need to feel the forest.”  
“I only want you, Bertholdt”, Reiner said to the man-tree. “I’ll go through with it.”

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he started to strip down of his clothes. He removed everything, even his tribe’s pendants – he had been so proud of them. He wasn’t anymore. Finally, Bertholdt smiled and took his hand, leading him to a pond where he climbed down. The water was cold and everything was dark around him, but then Bertholdt stepped into the pond as well and the forest lit up, the water slowly warming to his contact.

The man-tree put his hand over Reiner’s heart and, staring into his eyes, declared:

“As a hamadryade and a son of this forest, under the watching eye of our father the Oak, I now give you part of my soul to become yours, and part of my tree to become yours, and part of my life to become yours, and my whole heart to become yours. Through my body may this vow be sealed.”

Reiner bent slowly and pressed his lips against his before pulling away, his hands cupping his face.

“As a human from the tribe of the Bearers of Fire and under the watching eye of our father the Oak, I now take part of your soul to become mine, and part of your tree to become mine, and my whole life to become yours. I also give you my heart to become yours, and my body to become yours. Through my body may this vow be sealed.”

Reiner wasn’t sure the green shine to Bertholdt’s cheek was really there, but he held out his arms and took hold of him as their body sealed their bond. He gasped, holding on tighter onto Bertholdt as he felt the forest around him in his very core, as he felt links being drawn between him and Bertholdt’s tree, and between him and Bertholdt. They were becoming part of each other, but he had never imagined it would be like this. It would feel like this. Bertholdt was trying to catch his breath as the ceremony went on, until everything exploded in fireworks of feelings and sensations.

Slowly, they let go of each other, resting their forehead one against the other. Reiner brought his hands up, his fingers trembling as he processed the slightly green tone of his skin. His hands cupped Bertholdt’s face.

“I love you”, he whispered, with tears in his voice.  
“I know”, Bertholdt repeated with a chuckle.


	6. Stronger Together

Reiner looked around – they were waiting for an announcement. It had been a year since they breached the Walls and entered Humanity’s last bastion. Already a year. Only a year. He clenched his fist. He was strong. He could do that. He could save humanity from itself. Even if it meant killing them all. _Do you think this is a game?_ Bertholdt grabbed his hand and he squeezed it back. They were stronger together.

 

Bertholdt followed after Reiner. Training was hard, but it was nothing in comparison to their “childhood”. Following Reiner was easier. Following his lead, listening to what he said. It became harder when Reiner couldn’t lead. When he lost himself to his guilt and started to act as a soldier. Reiner was strong, but not enough. Bertholdt had to be strong for him. _Do you think this is a game?_ Reaching out from his bed, he grabbed Reiner’s hand and squeezed it gently. They were stronger together.

 

Reiner stared at Bertholdt. It was now, now or never. _I am the Armoured Titan_. They could do this, together. Yes, they could. If they could lean on each other, trust each other.  
Bertholdt sat beside him, grabbing his hand. Reiner squeezed it back, looking far away at the crimson horizon. _Do you think this is a game?_ They were stronger together.

 

Reiner looked around. He was weak. He no longer had limbs to support himself, even less support Bertholdt. It was bitterly ironic. He was supposed to be the strongest of them two. The leader. The chosen one. But now, he was just a broken shell. But if he was weak right now, they were strong together. _Say, if this is a game, do you think we can win?_ He wanted to grab Bertholdt’s hand, but there was no hand to grab.  
Bertholdt opened his eyes, heart beating fast. This was the end? Really? Was it how it was supposed to end? How would Reiner do without him? _How could I play without you?_ They were stronger… but only together.

 

Reiner clenched his jaw. _The strongest player is the one who has nothing to lose._ They were stronger together. He breathed in deeply. Now he would have Bertholdt with him forever. Now it is no longer a matter of strength. _I was strong and you were strong and we were strong. Because we were together._

 

_But I am the strongest when you let my hand go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry, now you can come beat me up either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com  
> I hope you liked it, though it was mostly weird.


End file.
